Shikon High School of Drama
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: What happens when you put Rin,Sesshomaru,and the gang in one school nothing good.Sesshomaru goes out with Rin but sometimes he has to show her who's in control.But how does he do that?How does he react when he finds out her secert.What trouble will Rin in
1. Info on Pepole

Characters

Sesshomaru Tashio-17,11th grade

Rin Takahashi-15 10th grade

Inuyasha Tashio-16,11th grade

Kagome Takashay-15,10th grade

Sango Takahashi-16,11th grade

Miroku Tuskia-17,11th grade

Ayame Tuskia-16,11th grade

Kouga-18 12th grade

Kagura-18 11th grade

Kikyo-15,10th grade

Kanna-14,9th grade

Kin-1717,10th grade

Groups

Troublesome Trio-Rin Kagome Ayame and Sango

Fearsome Foursome-Sesshomaru Inuyasha Kouga and Miroku

Man stealing Sluts(Rin did it) Kagura Kikyo Kanna Kin

Squads

Majorettes-Rin, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Etc.

Flag Girls-Kagura, Kin, Kanna, Kikyo

Cheerleaders

Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kagura, Kin, Kanna, Kikyo, Etc.


	2. First day of school

Chapter 1

Rin POV

Brrrrinngg,Brrringgg,Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring. My alarm clock and whoever's calling me better have a great no perfect reason for waking me up this early in the morning. I picked up my alarm clock and threw it across the room and into the wall. Ha take that you stupid clock and as for my poor 5 week old black berry it went straight against the wall with the clock. Sango barged into my room and inspected the damage that I did. Shaking her head she turn towards me and said "Oh come on Rin that's the fifth clock and the twelfth phone mom's going to be pissed" she laughed "Well dad will buy Rin a new one" I stated. Sango look at her watch and nearly fainted. "Rin it's the first day of school and everyone's probably waiting for us now" me and Sango raced to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Sango won effortlessly of course because she tripped me when we first took off running. I hate it when she place dirty like that. Now I have to find my way through this big ass mansion we call a home. Hi my name is Rin Takahashi. I live in a twelve story mansion and attend Shikon High School. My family owns a successful business called Takahashi Corporations we do different things in my family business basically we invent almost any and everything. I walked upstairs to the 9th floor and went in the bathroom. I got the water to the perfect temperature and stripped down stepped into the shower. I would have loved to have enjoyed the water cascading down my body but I was in a rush. I grabbed my vanilla scent body wash and washed up three times. Then I grabbed my honey scented shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair twice. I slowly turned off the water and grabbed my plush towel and wrapped myself in it. I walked back to my room to see Sango was no longer in my room. I sighed happily and pulled out a purple aero school shirt, a paired of purple skinny leg jeans, and a pair of purple flats. I walked into my bathroom and took out a comb and brush, a blow dryer, and her curlers up. Then I hooked my blow dryer and blow dried my hair. I combed and brush my hair straight then carefully curled my hair making a bang along the way. I let my curls cascade down my back. I walked back out the bathroom and put on my outfit. I grabbed my purple ipod and walked to the mirror and applied a light coat of lip gloss and light purple eye shadow a little mascara and wow I look great. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sango was already eating. She had a green version of my outfit and green eye shadow too. She had her hair in a curly ponytail. I sat down and look beside my plate to see a new purple razor and my three hundred dollar allowance. I stuck my tongue out and said "Ha told you dad would get Rin a new phone hahaha" I laughed in her face. When we were done eating I grabbed my purple backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I saw Sango put her green backpack on her shoulder. "Say Sango how much did you get on your allowance" I asked. "oh not much 500"she said with an evil smirk "Mom decided to deduct 200 from your allowance". After three minutes of running we saw our friends. Kagome stepped in my path and I slid to a stop. Then Kagome moved out of the way and Sango slammed into me sending me flying forward. I expected to hit the ground but instead I ran into someone's chest. I bounced back but he wrapped his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling I felt safe in his arms. '_please great gods don't tell Rin ,Rin ran into Sesshomaru' _The person holding me let a deep growl out_ '__Yep Rin is done for Rin ran into Sesshomaru oh came on gods what has Rin ever done to you'_Slowly I looked up to see golden eyes staring at me_ 'uh oh Sesshy looks pissed' _I let out a nervous laugh "oops" was all I could get out. "oops?" he repeated me and tightened his grip. I look down and then back up "oh um…hi Sesshy…Rin is sorry…about running into you" I said. I heard distant sniggering and turn around to see the other laughing. Then I heard Sesshy voice "come on Rin" he said leaving no room for objection. I looked down at the ground and followed Sesshomaru to school. Finally Sango broke the silence "Hey guys guess what" she said. "what". "Look at Rin's phone". Everybody turned to look at me including Sesshomaru at me but before I could even get my phone I felt a hand touch my ass. I tried to turn around only earning a growl for Sesshy mean don't move he stuck his hand in my back pocket and held up my phone. "Sesshomaru should not go in Rin's pocket" I said to Sesshomaru earning another growl from him. "This Sesshomaru cant do what every he likes with my Rin" he all but growled. Rin looked over to Kagome who was counting her fingers then said" Oh my gosh Rin isn't this your 13th phone this month" she gasped I only nodded. Then Sango busted out with "But this is the best part she got 200 dollars out of her allowance" she busted out laughing with the group only me and Sesshy weren't laughing. My face felt like it was on fire I turned around a buried my face into Sesshy's shirt. We all got to school as soon as the first warning bell rung. Then everyone split up me and Kags walked to the 10th grade entrance. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku , and Ayame went to the 11th grade entrance and Koga went to the 12th grade entrance. I looked over at Sesshy to see Kagura talking to Sesshy he said something and she turn towards me and glared then Sesshy disappeared from both of our view. Kagura's Sesshy's stalker she failed just so she could spend yet another year trying to get him to go out with her. Me and Sesshy have been going out since he was in 4th grade and I was in 3rd grade she's been trying to go with him since he was in 4th grade and she was in 6th. I mean no means no dumb bitch. I turned and so Kikyo and Kin tailing us. Me and Kags sped up before we did some thing we would regret or not.


	3. The Fight

Chapter Three

Rin POV

Me and Kags compared our schedules to see whet classes we had together

_Rin Takahashi_

_1__st__ 7:00-7:30_

_2__nd__ Bell-Algebra -7:40-8:30_

_3__rd__ Bell-English -9:30-10:15_

_4__th__ Bell-Physical Science -10:45-11:40_

_5__th__ Bell-Lunch-11:55-12:30_

_6__th__ Bell-French II-Mr. Fields_

_7__th__ bell-Cooking -1:30-2:40_

_8__th__ Bell-US History-Mr. Jenkins-2:40-3:30_

_Kagome Takashay_

_1__st__ 7:00-7:30_

_2__nd__ Bell-Algebra -7:40-8:30_

_3__rd__ Bell-English -9:30-10:15_

_4__th__ Bell-Biology -10:45-11:40_

_5__th__ Bell-Lunch-11:55-12:30_

_6__th__ Bell-French II-Mr. Fields_

_7__th__ bell-Cooking -1:30-2:40_

_8__th__ Bell-US History-Mr. Jenkins-2:40-3:30_

"Wow Rin we have the exact sane schedule" Kagome gasped. "But Rin has Physical Science and you have Biology" I said. We talked all during class I walked out the classroom and told her I'd meet her in our next class. I was walking with my head down deep in thought when I ran into someone's chest again. I fell and hit the cold hallway tile. I crossed my fingers, my toes, hell even my ass cheeks hoping and praying I didn't run into Sesshomaru again._ 'please don't let it be my boyfriend Sesshomaru Tashio' _I be what every gods were listening I looked up to see familiar golden eyes looking down at me '_oh come on cant I have at least a pinch of good luck today'_ Sesshomaru reached down and pulled me up with one hand. I picked up my book I had dropped I looked around and saw everyone but Kouga and Kagome was with Sesshomaru. I looked down and mumbled "Rin is…so sorry Sesshy" Then I heard Inuyasha and Miroku laughing "Rin you should really watch where you're going" Inuyasha said through laughs. I glared at them and said " If you two laugh again Rin will make sure to make it so you never laugh again and so it's impossible for you two to ever have kids" this time it was Sango and Ayame's turn to laugh and she earned a smirk from Sesshy. I touched my forehead and flinched at the pain. "Hey where's Kagome" Sango asked then her face turned three different shades of red and she slapped Miroku leaving a big pink had mark on the side of his face. "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU LITTLE PERVERT" she yelled drawing attention to their group. "It's not me it's the hand it's possessed by a spirit that likes to stroke your perfect ass. Ring. "Damn it damn it all to hell and back again" everyone looked at me. "you've been around Inuyasha to much" Ayame said. "Fuck it Rin's going to go to the nurse my head hurts it feels like I got hit by a sack of bricks" I said. "That's want Rin gets for constantly running into Sesshomaru-sama's chest all day" I said talking to myself and laughing at myself.

Sesshomaru POV

Rin is driving me crazy she keeps running in to me it actually stings a little. Her scent is driving me up the wall. Her wonderful scent of vanilla. Such an intoxicating scent she has my beast is roarin and telling me to mark her and make her mine. But I have to fight my need for her. Still she is really testing my self-control and trying my patience. Both are wearing thin. "Sesshomaru,Sesshomaru,SESSHOMARU" I snapped out my thoughts to see that slut Kagura in my face. I growled in her face and said " What do you want. "For you to leave Rin and go out with me" I almost smirk at how desperate she was ALMOST. "Why would this Sesshomaru do that I said "Because I have more to offer" She gestured to her body. I almost threw up my Rin had a better body than that. "No, my Rin has more to offer her breast are bigger and real, her lips are more appetizing, she is more slender than you, her ass is better ,but it's not just her body she has a smile that can out shine the sun, her eyes are always warm and welcoming, her heart is pure, her love is better than gold, and touch is always welcomed,

And she's not a slut that throws herself at me like… you.(A/N little did he know Sango had recorded what he had just said and sent it to Rin) Kagura's face looked flushed and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She turned on her heels and stomped to her desk. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame looked at me then her and barely refrained from laughing. I was sure Inuyasha had heard everything and repeated it to the others. RING. RING. RING. Well there's the lunch bell. We walked to the lunchroom and saw Inuyasha woman and Koga. I walked over to her and said " Where's my Rin" She just smirked then said "She was arguing with Kagura last time I checked it's probably gotten physical by now" Just then Kagura busted into the cafeteria with Rin hot on her trail

Rin POV(before the chase)

I was walking to the cafeteria with Kagome when that bitch Kagura blocked my path. Kagome stopped by I said "Rin can take care of Rin's self." Then Kagome walked down the hall and turn towards the cafeteria. I look at Kagura and said "What bitch" she looked me up and down and smirked. "I hear you're only Sango's adopted sister." she said. "And I hear you're a slut but Rin doesn't go around talking to you about it" I replied. Her right eye began to twitch. "I also heard it's because your family was killed right in front of you while you were playing hide and go seek but no one could find you then some bandits broke in and killed them when you were five." It was like it all went in slow motion how the bitch know all this about her. "Rin doesn't feel Rin needs to confirm anything with you about Rin's past" I said quickly. The next thing I knew was she was in my face and what she said next is what made me snap. "I think your real family deserved to die I bet they were dirty little rats like you" she said and My eyes flashed red I had to suppress some of my power but I can't. I rushed after that dirty little wind demon tramp.

Sesshomaru POV

Just as she said that Kagura busted in through the doors Rin hot on here trail. Something wasn't right her scent was different it her human smell was starting to get tainted with the smell of demon blood not on her but running through her veins. _'I always knew her scent had a hint of a demonic smell to her blood but her human scent is disappearing'_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kagura's scream. I looked up just in time to see Rin land on top Kagura. She balled her small hand up in to a fist. Right fist in the eye. Left fist in the nose. Beside me apparently he could sense the change too. Still my brother Inuyasha grabbed the cafeteria microphone and began being the fight's announcer "Rin is still on top 1,2,3,4,5, hits in her eye." I was in shock her appearance had changed instead of her normal warm welcoming chestnut eyes she had frosty isolated silver eyes her normal tan creamy skin was as pale as snow and her scent was absolutely that of a full demon _'Rin was definitely a full demon but why did she pretend to be a human'_ finally I realized what kind of damage Kagura was undergoing and quickly ran through the crowd and pulled Rin off of Kagura out the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha's girl punching Kikyo in the face while Inuyasha was pulling her she was dragging the girl with them. Miroku had Sango by the waist be he was holding the girl named Kin's weave high in the air in a Ziploc bag._ 'Where in the hell did she get a Ziploc bag from'_ Ayame was still slapping Kanna senseless while Kouga was trying to separate his girlfriend from the other girl. When I finally pulled Rin away she had a Ziploc bag with a chunk of Kagura's hair, the remains of Kagura's fan, and pieces of Kagura's tight shirt. I look to see Inuyasha's woman with a lock of hair from her victim in a guess what yea a Ziploc bag, I turn to see Ayame with a big piece of Kanna school uniform in a yes Ziploc bag_ 'where the hell did they get Ziploc bags from who gave the crazy Bitches Ziploc bags they'll probably smuggle someone their sleep with those' _


	4. The Wild goose chase

_Chapter 4_

_Normal POV_

The boys carried the girls out of the cafeteria and to the principles office Rin was still in her full demon form while she was struggling in Sesshomaru's arms. "Let me go Sesshomaru I'll do everybody and kill that hoe" Rin yelled still trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grip since she was in demon form he put a lot of pressure on her arm and she went silent. Rin look up and Sesshomaru was glaring at her Rin just glared back. _`she's got nerves of steel when shes like this I like`_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Rin into his lap he watch as she turned a shade of light pink. Rin just laid on Sesshomaru's chest. She though back to when she was in kindergarten.

_Flash back_

_Rin walked in her class with Ayame they were holding each others hand. Ayame had on a red and white plaid skirt and a red shirt with a white vest with red flats. Rin walked in with baby blue capris and a yellow polo shirt with blue flats. "Ayame how do you guys wear skirts their… disguising ."Rin said as they walked to an empty table. 'No there not Rin you should wear them more often" Ayame said hopefully. "or not" Rin mumbled. Then four girls walked up to the table (Kagura,Kikyo,Kanna,Kin) "Your in our seats." Kagura said. Rin turned around slowly then looked at the girls in disguise, Kagura had on a very short black skirt with a black fake Aero shirt, and some kid heels, here wannabes had on the same thing in white. "Umm…I don't exactly see your names on the table you hookers go try somewhere else like I don't know the corner" Rin said and watched as the girls turned red and tried to jump on her and Ayame they just moved a smacked their faces on the table and slashed droplets of blood on it. "You can have the table since your bloods on it" Ayame laughed with Rin. While watching the scene nobody noticed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga had walked in to see what all the yelling in the class was about and had saw everything from the very beginning. While the four girls were on the floor bleeding everyone noticed the new arrivals. Koga the second grader, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru, the first graders. All the girls except for Rin and Ayame ran up to the boys they were all yelling marry me or be my mate . Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and her demon form flashed before his eyes he blinked and looked back at Rin. She was standing there looking smug at the girls who had been on the floor but were now in the crowd. "I'm going to hate this class a whole friggin class of drooling fan girls uhhhhhhhh" Rin all but yelled. The girls glared at her Rin growled at them Ayame pulled Rin back and put her hand over Rin's mouth. Sesshomaru though about it 'humans don't growl' he though._

_End of flash back_

When Rin's flashback ended the principal walked out and the boys pushed the girl in his office. Rin looked at each f the girls they silently agreed to make a run for it. Rin shoot up and the girls followed they shoot out the door Kagome got caught before the wild goose chase even began Sango, Ayame, and Rin split up Rin look at the vents she knew she would have to work fast.

_Rin POV_

I shoot in the bathroom Sesshomaru stopped at the door. I knew that unscrewing the vent would only take 20 seconds. I hopped on the toilet below the vent I grabbed my backpack and took out a screwdriver out I can always smuggle all kind of metals through the detector . I heard Sesshomaru say I have ten seconds to come out or he was coming in when I was on the second screw when I had five seconds left I got the cover off Sessy come in when I swung my leg in the vent of course I was already crawling. I went in circles so he couldn't follow my scent I was going to suppress my demonic aura when I saw my hair was silvery blue hair but realized my scent would change. So I just stopped and watched as Sango passed me using her track time speed to try to out run Miroku but he was on the track team too. I barely noticed when the love of my life appeared from around the corner. I started crawling again but he pushed me to the side and I fell out into an empty classroom oh this cannot get any worse. I looked at Sesshomaru his eyes were turning red, "This is the last time you will defy this Sesshomaru my dear Rin" Sesshomaru growled. I stand corrected this can get so much worse. "Rin is sorry Sesshomaru Rin really is really" I said trying to get myself out of this but he was just getting angrier. I trapped myself in between the wall and a very pissed Sesshomaru. I flinched when Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the wall next to my head " Why do you continued to defy me Rin" Sesshomaru asked. When I didn't answer I felt his had creeping up my shirt. Then he smashed his lips against mine when it started to get heated we heard foot steps approaching the door Sesshomaru dragged me into the vent and pulled me to the principle's vent and kicked the vent cover off and pushed me out I almost landed on my feet I didn't say anything because I knew he was still mad at me. We got suspended for 12 days but our teachers would email our assignment to us. Later in Rin's room. "What do you have to say for yourself Rin" Sesshomaru said leaning against the wall I stood there shaking in my black t-shirt and white shorts. "Rin is sorry so sorry" I said trying to get out of trouble. "You will be" he said shattering my hopes of getting out of trouble. I changed to my demon form because Sesshomaru asked me to. Sesshomaru kissed me and laid me on the bed.

Anyone who adds me to their favorites or reviews me gets the dada dada Silver Reader award anyone who odes both gets the GOLDEN reader award.


End file.
